


Nexus

by EllieBear, Irma66



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irma66/pseuds/Irma66
Summary: When Major makes a toast to a "night of possibilities" with Chase and Liv, he has no clue where the evening will go, and how it will end.





	Nexus

“Another round for me and my partner.”

Chase swivels his index finger in the air, not making eye contact with the sumptuous brunette zombie who is serving them this evening.

Across from him, Major cracks a wry grin, stretching his arms across the back of his booth seat. “It’s been a long time since I got drunk on girly drinks.”

Chase leans back in his chair, his hands clasped together behind his head and laughs. This is the first time Major has seen his boss so relaxed. Sitting across from him in a plain black t-shirt, paired with beige cargo pants, a lock of his chestnut brown hair falling haphazardly across his forehead, one would never suspect that he was the most powerful zombie in Seattle.

“Cinnamon schnapps and Tabasco aren’t girly when you’re a zombie. They’re our equivalent of the Harvey Wallbanger.”

Major shrugs, his eyes rolling up to the ceiling. “My masculinity is fragile. I think I’ll stick with beer and spicy tomato juice.”

“Yeah. That’s better.” Chase snorts his reply as the waitress returns with their drinks.

It’s only their third round but Major is starting to feel the impact of the alcohol in his system. Chase seems his usual unaffected self. This is the second time they’ve gone out for drinks, after a particularly rough day. More scraps between humans and zombies. More messes to clean. More blood on their hands. When Major accepted Chase’s offer to be his second in command, he knew the moral ambiguity of his new position. He thought he was prepared. The alcohol helps to ease his conscience. As does his budding friendship with his boss.

“Are we drunk enough yet to discuss the white haired elephant in the room?” Chase says, lifting his drink in the air before pounding it back in a quick shot.

Major takes his beer in hand, rubbing at the condensation with his thumb. “What elephant?”

“Come on. You know. Let’s get it all out in the open.” Chase’s mouth turns up in a smile, the lines in his cheek spreading across his face. “The fact that we both slept with Liv Moore won’t be a problem going forward with us working so closely together, will it?”

“Why?” Major asks, bringing his pint to his lips to take a quick swig. “You interested in her?”

Chase’s eyes twinkle with mischief and he leans towards Major. “God no. I mean, she’s a fine piece of ass, and, in spite of her human-loving tendencies, she seems intriguing. But the way I think you mean? No, I’m not really built for long term, you know?”

Major’s eyes drop for a moment towards the table top. “Yeah, well, I thought I was—you know, built for long term. But I guess fate had other plans.”

“Hey, you’re both zombies now. What’s keeping you apart?”

“Hmm, I don’t think so.” Major shakes his head. “I’m think that ship has pretty much sailed.”

“Look, don’t go getting all down in the dumps,” Chase says, reaching over to give Major a hard clap on the side of his arm. “There are plenty of zombies in the sea. Or Seattle. Whatever.”

Major lets out a small snort before taking a longer sip of his beer. Putting it down on the table, he cocks his chin towards Chase.

“What about you? Besides Liv. You have no romantic tales of woe in your life?”

The question seems to catch Chase off guard momentarily and he licks his lips in thought before leaning his elbows onto the table.

“Before I became a zombie, I managed to have a warm bed in every city Filmore Graves did business in.” He states, raising a finger up in the air. “There was Rashid in Pakistan.” Another finger raises. “Bernadette in Paris.” And another. “Hooman in Iran.” And finally the rest of his fingers on his hand. “And Anzu and Akiko in Japan. They were fun.”

Major sits back, nodding at the recitation. In spite of himself, he’s a little impressed. “Is that one warm bed or two in Japan?”

Chase chuckles, rubbing his hand across his mouth. “One.”

Major reaches for his beer again. “Nice,” he says, before taking a sip. “So... Anzu. In World of Warcraft, he’s the Raven God.”

“Yeah, I do seem to recall that,” Chase says. “There hasn’t been a lot of time for online gaming lately but yeah.”

“That’s true,” Major admits. “Kinda too bad. My roommate, Ravi, and I, we used to do a fair amount of gaming. Sometimes we played with his cousin, Rashid. He still lives in London.”

Chase raises his hand for the waitress again before leaning back and studying Major. “Don’t worry, I’m not sleeping with your friend’s cousin. As far as I know, the Rashid I know has never been to London.” A smile crept across his face. “Although, if he has a cousin Sophie in London, I can’t give you any assurances on that one.”

  
“What can I say,” Chase says, giving an off handed shrug. “Gender has nothing to do with my choice in bedmates.”

Major’s pants tighten as his cock hardens, thinking about the list of names Chase just rattled off.

“Come on,” Chase says. “No one's strictly straight anymore. There's got to be at least one guy you’ve at least entertained the thought of being with, at some point.”

The image of Stephen—one of the trainers from his gym—flashes across Major’s mind. There were several times Major found himself watching the tanned, blond weightlifter a little too intently as he towered above Major, spotting him as he bench pressed.

And then there’s Chase himself, who looks like he’s carved from stone. Major has to admit, if only to himself, that maybe he’d admired the other man’s form a little more than was probably completely innocent. He’d rationalized that it was about his own body building goals but, with Chase’s question in mind, he knew there might have been a little more to it.

Major’s relieved when his thoughts are interrupted by the waitress as she drops their latest round of drinks on the table. He pounds back the rest of his beer and places the empty mug on her tray before picking up his new drink and taking a sip. He’s considering what to say next, and what he’d like to have happen next, when Chase’s voice startles him.

“And there’s the white elephant herself.”

Major looks up to see Liv standing at the bar, talking to Don E. Blaine’s right-hand man is exuberant as always. He hears Don E.’s excited, “Girlfriend!” and laughs as Don E. raises his hand and Liv high-fives him. Tanner steps up next to Don E. then, hands Liv a glass. Tanner gestures to the jar on the counter with the blue brain and Liv shakes her head violently, making Major laugh.

“She did not like being on the blue brain. The visions were crazy,” he says to Chase. “Plus, it was a dominatrix brain so that made it even more awkward.”

Chase bursts into laughter and Liv jerks around, noticing them. She raises her glass, then turns back to Don E. and Tanner briefly before walking toward their table. She's dressed in her usual tight jeans, t-shirt, and hoodie—her defiant white hair pinned back at the sides.

“Hey boys,” she says with a smile. “Out on a date?”

“You caught us,” Chase retorts, tossing a wicked smile at her, over his shoulder. “Care to make it a threesome?”

“Um, just unwinding after work,” Major says, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. “But you can join us if you want.”

Liv pauses, her eyes shifting between the two men—Major staring up at her with those big puppy dog eyes, and Chase, whose look is more of the lascivious nature.

“What the hell,” she says and grabs an empty chair from the next table.

Chase turns towards the bar and catches the eye of Don E. “Drinks all around, Mr. E.” he commands.

Don E. frowns at the barking order but still does as directed.

“So, just so we know upfront,” Chase says. “What kind of brain are you tripping on this evening?”

Liv purses her lips and shakes her head. “None. No new cases so it’s just the mash. I’m all me today.”

“So no excuses then.” Chase smirks and bobs his eyebrows as he downs the last of his drink.

Don E. appears then, dropping the drink tray roughly on the table before handing out each drink to his customers. “Another round for you guys and for the lady, her usual cinnamon heart martini. Extra cinnamon.”

Liv smiles up at Don E. “Thanks Don E.”

The pale, bald errand boy gives her a crooked grin, glares at the men at the table, then promptly retreats back to the bar.

“Someone’s got a fan,” Chase says, eyes moving from Don E. to Liv.

“No,” Liv protests, then her nose wrinkles as she looks at Don E. who is back behind the bar and still smiling at her. “No, he’s too busy crushing on Blaine. I’m just not a rude asshole who walks around barking orders.”

“Touché.” Chase raises his glass as his drinking partners do the same. “Well, well. Never thought, when I came to town, that you would be the zombies I would have as my partners, but here we are. What shall we drink to?”

Major looks between Chase and Liv. “How about...to new possibilities?”

Chase and Liv throw each other a little, knowing glance before tapping their glasses together.

“I’ll drink to that,” Liv says, a sly grin touching the edge of her martini glass.

“Possibilities, you say,” Chase remarks, dropping his empty shot glass on the table. “Is this your way of trying to get Ms. Moore to join us?”

Liv’s eyes dart between the men before her lids drop to narrow her gaze. “I’ve told you before, Chase, I don't like your methods. We were all human once. We need to remember that.”

“And yet—” Chase says, his palm sweeping the air in front of him. “Here you sit, with the two men in charge of keeping New Seattle safe and happy for zombies and humans alike.”

Liv raises her drink once more, keeping her eyes on both men as she finishes it. Major catches Don E.’s eye from across the room and nods at him for another round for the table, before finishing his beer in one long gulp.

As Liv puts down her empty glass, Chase drops his head closer to hers. “Two men, I might add, you’ve slept with in the past.”

Major swallows hard as Liv’s face registers a moment of shock before it hardens—her eyebrows raised and her lips a severe line.

“Are you trying to rattle me, Chase? Because frankly, you’ll have to try harder than that.”

Don E. slides a fresh martini in the space between Chase and Liv. Without glancing away from her sparring partner, she takes the glass and downs her drink before Don E. has time to leave the table.

“Uh...does that mean you want another one, Liv?” Don E. asks, scratching his bald head in shock.

“Yes,” Liv coos. “And make it a double. On General Graves’ tab, of course.”

Major’s eyes dart between Chase and Liv. Back when they were dating, Major knew that “sweet” Olivia could turn into “fiery” Liv if an argument arose between them. He saw that same fire in her eyes now—but he wasn't completely sure it was anger.

“Anyone ever tell you’re sexy as hell when you’re mad?” Chase asks, leaning even closer to Liv, but his eyes suddenly turning towards Major. “Did you ever tell her that? God, if we were together, I would start all sorts of arguments with her, just to see what would happen.”

Major’s mouth drops open, but no words come out, unsure of whose side he should be on in this faceoff.

“Is this your idea of flirting?” Liv says as she rolls her eyes. “Because if it is, you really suck at it.”

A sharp laugh escapes Chase as he leans back in his seat once more. “See Major, this is why I'm always single. Got no game.”

A smile returns to Major’s lips as he thinks about how much game Chase actually does have and the fierce look drops from Liv’s face. His eyes narrow, however, as he sees Blaine cross the room to their table, carrying their drinks with him.

Blaine stops between Liv and Chase, giving them both a quick glance before placing the drinks on the table. “Well, well. If it isn't some of my favorite people. How are you all enjoying my fine establishment tonight?”

Liv glances up but doesn't let Blaine hold her attention for long. “Fine. As usual.”

“It’ll do,” Chase says as he takes his empty shot glass and unceremoniously drops it on Blaine’s serving tray.

Blaine’s posture stiffens as a look of disdain flashes across his pale face.

“Well, enjoy,” he mutters before heading back to the bar, leaving the empty glasses still on the table.

“Great brains. Terrible service,” Chase says, holding up one long finger. “I give it only one Michelin Star.”

A small giggle escapes Liv as Major lets out a deep chuckle.

“Hey, a laugh. You must be warming up to me,” Chase says with a dimpled grin.

“Must be the alcohol,” Liv says with a sly smile.

Leaning back in his chair, rocking on two legs, Chase places his hands behind his head again, and glances between his two companions.

“Look, this isn't the most ideal place to unwind. Why don't we all go to my house? We can drink. Relax. And you can tell me everything I’m doing wrong, Ms. Moore, without any prying proprietors listening,” Chase says, pointing a thumb in the direction of the bar. “I mean, we said, this is a night of possibilities.”

“I’m game,” Major says quickly, nodding his head between the two.

Liv raises her eyebrow and surveys the two men before a grin crosses her face. “Fine. I'll come too. If only to be able to tell you off some more.”

Chase drops the feet of his chair to the ground and stands, rubbing his hands together excitedly. Waving one hand at the two security detail sitting close to the door, he calls out to them from across the bar.

“Get my car around, A-SAP,” he says before turning towards Blaine behind the bar. “Mr. DeBeers. Put this on my tab. I’ll settle up next time.”

Blaine purses his lips together, his eyes narrowing. “Sure thing,” he chokes. “Have a good evening, General.”

Major pushes himself up from his spot, leaning a little as he attempts to extricate himself from around the table. Chase’s hand comes down on his shoulder to steady him.

“You okay, Major?” he asks with a grin.

The room tilts slightly as the alcohol rushes through Major all the way to his feet. “Never better, sir. Let's go.”

* * *

  
“All right, that’s enough,” Chase says, rolling his eyes. “I can’t take any more criticism tonight. You’ve broken my spirit.”

“Yeah, right,” Liv scoffs. “Like you take what anyone else has to say seriously.”

“You’d be surprised what I take seriously, Ms. Moore,” Chase says, his tone completely earnest for the first time since they reached his house. “I know you don’t agree with everything I’ve had to do here but this situation was not of my making. I’m just trying to do the best we can for everyone.”

Liv frowns. “I’m not totally convinced, but I’ll lay off the the night. Any chance that your driver can take me home? Pretty sure Uber has your address on the no-fly list.”

“Yeah, they can take you, but not yet. I think I deserve a little fun after letting you lecture me for the last hour.” He looks from Liv to Major. “Come on, Major, you’ve got my back, right? I think a few drinking games before we call it a night sounds fair.”

“Drinking games?” Liv asks with a laugh. “How old are we?”

“Old enough to need a little levity in our lives,” Chase answers, looking again at Major. “Tell her.”

Major chuckles, then shrugs. “Sure, why not? Come on, Liv. A little fun won’t kill ya.”

“Most things won’t kill me these days,” she snarks. “That doesn’t mean I want to do all of them.”

“Come on,” he repeats. “Truth or Dare. Never Have I Ever. Hell, even Quarters. Whatever you want, right, Chase?”

“Sure,” Chase says. “I’m up for whatever the two of you want to do.”

At first, Major thinks that he just imagined the tone of innuendo in Chase’s voice but when he sees Liv bite her lip as she locks eyes with Chase, he knows it wasn’t only him. He flashes back to Chase’s confession earlier in the evening, about his various conquests—men, women, threesomes—and Major’s pants are suddenly, uncomfortably tight. He shifts in his chair, trying to get some relief, and Chase’s eyes lock knowingly on him, a smirk on his face.

“Pick a game, Liv, while I bring in the reinforcements.”

“What do you mean?” Liv asks, and Chase reaches down for his empty glass, waggling it in the air.

“Drinking games require more to drink,” he says. “They’re not much fun otherwise.” He stands and heads for his kitchen.

Major watches Liv as she watches Chase walk away, her chest and shoulders rising as she draws in a deep breath. He notices that he can see the hard nubs of her nipples protruding from her shirt and a memory flashes through his mind of those nipples, firm between his teeth. His cock throbs and he shakes his head, trying to force the thought away.

“What do you want to play, Liv?” Chase asks as he walks back into the living room. He has a bottle of vodka in one hand and tequila in the other that he places on the coffee table, then, with a flourish, he pulls a bottle of Tabasco from his waistband where it’s tucked. “We are sufficiently provisioned for a rousing game of…”

“Never Have I Ever.” Liv’s voice is decisive. “You seem like the type to always pick the dare and I doubt I can think of anything interesting enough to really challenge you.”

Chase laughs. “You’re a smart woman. There’s not much I haven’t tried at least once already.”

For the first half hour, the statements are fairly benign. Major fires the first shot. “Never have I ever...snuck candy into the movies.”

Liv sneers at him before downing her Prairie Fire. “You know that’s not fair. Theatres never have Butterfingers and they’re my favorite.”

She refills her glass with tequila, then, as she adds the splash of Tabasco, she says, “Never have I ever...bungee jumped.”

Major and Chase both drink—Chase with a Prairie Fire like Liv’s, and vodka and Tabasco for Major. They refill their shot glasses, discussing where they’d each jumped. As their conversation gets more involved, Liv gives an exaggerated yawn.  
  
“Just wait, Liv,” Major says eagerly. “We’ll take you out and let you jump off something high. You’ll love it. You’ve been on the daredevil brain. Just remember the adrenaline rush.”  
  
She huffs a sigh. “That brain’s long gone and you’re gonna have to throw me off that high place. I’m not going any other way.”  
  
“Not a problem,” Major says with a laugh.  
  
“And that attitude right there is what led to this one.” Chase raises an eyebrow at Liv, the smirk playing at his lips again. “Never have I ever…been arrested for murder.”  
  
Major lifts his drink. “I never killed any of them,” he grumbles before downing the shot.  
  
The game continues and the statements begin to get more graphic.  
  
“Never have I ever…gone commando,” Chase says but when he drinks with both Liv and Major, Liv looks at him quizzically.  
  
“You understand that the idea is to ask questions so you don’t have to drink.”  
  
“Yeah, I know,” he answers, giving her a lascivious grin, “but I was curious.”  
  
She rolls her eyes. “Your turn, Major.”  
  
He wrinkles his nose, thinking hard, then breaks into a grin. “Never have I ever…been too embarrassed to pick up my photos from WalMart because I remembered too late what was on the roll.”  
  
Liv harrumphs and drinks while Chase hoots with laughter. “Oh really? What was on those pictures? Inquiring minds want to know.”  
  
“Inquiring minds will have to make up the answer for themselves,” Liv says, “except this…he really shouldn’t be making fun of me since it was his pink-cheeked ass that I didn’t want anyone to see.”  
  
It’s a couple turns later when Chase’s statement causes a reaction in Major.

“Never have I ever...built a sex fort in my living room.”

"That’s a low blow, Graves," Major says, reaching for his shot glass. Liv giggles as he slams back the drink and drops the glass on the table before flipping Chase the bird.

"Hey, hey, you're the one who thought of the sex fort," she says, still laughing. "Don't blame Chase for your bad choices."

"It wasn't my idea," Major protests but Liv shakes her head.

"Your bad choices include letting that vulture in your house," she says. "At this point, I'm embarrassed to even tell anyone that I’ve actually had sex with you." She shakes her head. "A sex fort. Geez."

"You walk around making that kind of announcement a lot?" Chase asks her, eyebrows quirked in curiosity.

"She told everyone we know when she came home from your place," Major says and Chase's eyebrows shoot up higher. Liv makes an embarrassed noise of protest.

"The party had blown up, everyone was panicky, I'd cheated on my boyfriend, and I kinda thought you were a murderer. I just blurted it out, alright? And tonight, I've been drinking for the last, what? Three, four hours? Sue me. TMI for your tender ears."

She leans forward to fill Major's shot glass again.  
"Okay, your turn, Major. Think hard. Is there anything you didn't do in the sex fort?" Chase gives an evil laugh and Major flips him off again.

"You know, Lilywhite, all those obscene finger gestures, some people might consider that an invitation," Chase says casually, not looking at Major but smirking at Liv instead.

She presses her lips into a thin line to hold back the grin that threatens to break out across her face. Liv peeks at Major who’s looking hard at Chase, eyes narrow, before he smiles and settles back in his chair.

"Never have I ever..." Major begins, glancing between Liv and Chase and now smiling broadly, "kissed a guy."

Liv rolls her eyes and reaches for her shot glass. "Weak, Major, really weak." She throws back her drink and, as she reaches toward the table to put her glass down again, she notices Chase doing the same.

With his empty glass. She hears Major cackle and she blinks rapidly, watching Chase sit back in his chair, looking at Major coolly.

"Weak, huh?" Major asks Liv. "Sure about that?" She watches him lock eyes with Chase, and the tingle she feels run down her spine is unexpected.

"My turn," she calls out, refilling the shot glasses again. Both men look at her and she feels the tingling again. "Major, truth or dare."

"Umm, Liv, I think you’ve had too much to drink. That's not what we're playing," Major says. "Remember? It was your choice.” He nods encouragingly at her. “Never have you ever..." he adds in a prompting voice.

Chase is laughing silently, shaking his head and rubbing his forehead. She’s pretty sure he knows exactly where she’s heading.

"Nope, and questioning the person in charge gets you the dare." She tilts her head at Major, but shifts her eyes to Chase. The way he’s looking at her, eyes intense with the tiniest smile on his lips, reminds her why she went up to his room with him.

"I dare you to kiss Chase."

“Liv,” Major says but she interrupts him before he can say anything else.

“Trust me, it’s worth it.”

“Why, thank you.” Chase stands up and moves in front of Liv’s chair, then drops to his knees. “Just for that…” He slides his hands around her neck, fingers combing up into her hair and pulling her mouth to his. Liv smiles under his lips and opens her mouth eagerly when his tongue presses against her. She shifts forward in her chair and her knees fall apart to bring him closer. She wraps her hands around the sides of his chest, thumbs circling against his pecs for too brief a moment before he pulls back and looks down at her.

“Is it working?” he asks with a smirk, his head jerking back toward Major before he licks her lips again. She tears her eyes away from him, peeking over his shoulder at Major, whose face is slack, his eyes glazed, and mouth slightly ajar.

“I think it might be,” she says. She leans in to kiss Chase again, continuing to watch Major. His chest heaves erratically and she can’t kiss anymore for the grin that breaks across her face. She pushes against Chase’s chest gently. “Go see for yourself.”

Chase grabs hold of the arms of her chair, muscles flexing as he pushes himself to stand. His eyes connect with Major’s, who shifts in his chair nervously. Striding confidently across the floor, Chase comes to a stop, toe to toe with Major. His hand reaches down, his long fingers slipping behind Major’s head. When he tightens his grip on his hair, Major’s head goes limp in his palm and his eyes close.

“Stand up,” Chase says, and Major obeys.

When he rises, Major lands almost nose to nose with Chase. A small smirk crosses Chase's mouth before he eases Major’s face closer to his. The first brush of Chase’s soft lips across Major’s make his entire body tense. On the second pass, Major lifts his hands from his sides to grasp the back of Chase’s neck. The third pass of their lips, they connect roughly, keeping themselves pressed together for longer. Chase begins to coax Major’s lips open with his tongue, and he responds by letting Chase in, his own tongue connecting with his. Major can feel Chase’s hard cock through his pants, pressing against Major’s leg, and his own cock twitches to attention in response.

When Chase releases him—backing up a step, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand— Major catches Liv staring at them from across the room. The look on her face is that wonderful sleepy, dreamy look of arousal she would get before they had sex—the one Major used to wait for. But this time, he isn't sure if it’s directed at him or Chase or both.

“So, my friends,” Chase says, flopping down onto the chair Major just vacated. “How far would you like to take this fun tonight?”

Major’s eyes dart between Chase and Liv as their eyes connect. Liv licks her lips hungrily, catching Major’s eye once more and nodding.

“I’m up for anything,” she says confidently. “How about you, Major?”

Major nods and turns to Chase. “Yeah. Me too.”

Chase’s tongue flicks across his lips, deep smile lines running across his face. Pointing to Major, he gestures to the ground, just in front of his chair.

“Major. Get on your knees,” Chase orders, his voice growing deeper, but keeping that same commanding tone Major hears when they are training.

Doing as he is told, Major walks over and kneels between Chase’s legs, now at eye level with his commander. His eyes drop to Chase’s lap as he watches Chase undo his belt buckle, followed by his pants and fly. In a swift movement, Chase bucks his hips and pulls his pants and boxers down, exposing his thick, hard cock to the air.

Liv gasps slightly from across the room and Major’s eyes grow wide.

“Don’t worry,” Chase says with a small snicker. “You don’t need to take it all at once.”

Major licks his lips, extending his hand to grasp the large member. Chase lets out a low moan as Major’s hand begins stroking his shaft, up and down, rhythmically. Chase places his hand down around Major’s neck and gently guides his head down towards his lap. He opens his mouth and takes the head of Chase’s cock in his mouth, letting out a groan as he becomes harder himself.

Major takes Chase’s cock as deep into his wet mouth as he can, tasting the salty precum on his tongue. Another groan escapes Chase’s mouth as Major continues to move him in and out, past his lips, all the while stroking his long shaft.

“We can't forget about you, Ms. Moore,” Chase growls with pleasure. “Take off your clothes and come join us.”

Liv’s eyes are transfixed by Major, on his knees, sucking on Chase’s cock. The same cock that was inside her. The thought makes Liv wetter than she could ever imagine, and she begins slipping off her clothes quickly, so as not to miss out on the fun.

Once she’s completely naked, she walks over to the chair, standing just behind her kneeling ex-boyfriend.

Chase smiles at her and pats the wide arms of the white leather chair. “Come and kneel up here in front of me. I want to get a taste of that beautiful white pussy again.”

Liv drops her eyes down her body. The last time they were together, she realized that the other zombies dyed everything on their bodies. So when the lights came on after their first round of sex, Chase became fixated on the soft white colouring of her pubic hair—burying his face between her thighs and making her come two more times.

Moving around to the side of the chair, Liv pulls herself up on the arm, before tossing one leg across to the other side. Chase cups her ass, pulling her pelvis up to his face, hungrily. She barely has time to balance herself before his thick tongue pushes past her lips, pressing against her swollen clit. She moans with pleasure and the sound echoes as both Chase and Major do the same.

Chase shifts his hand from her back and his fingers pull through her wet folds. With agonizing slowness, he slides two long fingers past her lips, reaching deep inside of her. Liv lets out a deep groan of pleasure, grabbing Chase’s broad shoulders for support as she begins to tremble.

Each time Major takes Chase deeper in his mouth, Chase increases the strokes across Liv’s clit with his tongue. The rapid flicking of her sensitive peak, combined with the rubbing of her g-spot with the soft pads of his fingers, brings Liv to orgasm quickly, and she screams out Chase’s name as she comes hard in his grasp.

Liv’s cries of pleasure spur Major on, his hand squeezing the base of Chase's cock as he takes him even deeper, increasing his speed as Chase bucks up toward him.

“Fuck!” Chase growls as his orgasm consumes him, his head lolling away from Liv’s mound as he savors pumping his cum into Major’s mouth. Major continues to work Chase’s cock in and out, chasing his mouth with his clenched fist as he greedily devours every drop.

Major is the first to pull himself from the pile, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he leans on his heels. He watches Liv crawl unsteadily from her perch, staggering for a moment as she regains her legs, before leaning her bare bottom on the arm of the couch.

Chase lifts his head from the back of the chair, a satisfied smirk spread across his face. “Now it’s your turn,” he states, pointing his two wet fingers in Major’s direction.

Chase stands and quickly sheds his clothing, revealing his finely chiseled form.

“Take off your clothes, Major and join us,” he says, reaching into his pocket to palm something before throwing his pants on the pile.

Major glances at Liv, her eyes have that soft, relaxed look she gets after sex. She smiles warmly at him and approaches, reaching up to help him undo the first button of his shirt.

“You heard the man,” she says coyly. “Your turn.”

As Major strips down, Chase pulls Liv back toward him, stroking her back as he whispers instructions in her ear. Her eyes widen, and a large grin appears on her face. Without a word, she sits in the chair Chase has just vacated and hooks a leg over each arm, spreading herself wide for the men standing above her.

Chase places his hand on Major’s shoulder and their eyes meet. “Trust me. This is going to feel better than any orgasm you’ve ever had before.”

Major’s forehead wrinkles, confused. “What are we doing?”

Chase jerks his head towards Liv. “You get to fuck her.”

Major looks down at Liv and she smiles sweetly up at him, then slides a finger through her damp folds. Major swallows hard, then gasps when she lifts the finger to her mouth and sucks on it. Chase laughs, low in his throat and strangely sexy, as his hand squeezes Major’s shoulder.

“And while you’re fucking her, I'm going to fuck you. Got it?”

Major blinks as the words sink in and he nods his agreement before slowly moving towards Liv’s welcoming pose. Dropping to his knees once more, Major stretches his body above her, his hips nestling between her outstretched thighs. Grabbing the back of the chair for support, he gazes down at Liv underneath him and she reaches up, placing her hand gently on his cheek. Their gaze holds as he slips his hard dick inside her, burying himself deep in her wetness in one long thrust. She bucks her hips up to take him in deeply and for a moment, they pause, enjoying being together once more. He then pulls almost all the way out of her before thrusting again, deep inside. She lets out a cry of pleasure and he continues to pull out ever so slowly before thrusting into her harder again.

Behind him, Chase begins stroking himself, bringing his cock back to life as he watches Major and Liv fuck. When he’s ready, he rips open one of the packages in his palm with his teeth, freeing the condom inside and rolling it down over himself. He then rips open a tiny package of lube, and begins to slather it along his long cock, mirroring Major’s strokes into Liv with his hand.

His hand now dripping in lubricant, Chase moves up behind Major, who gasps in surprise as Chase’s hand catches his hip and holds him back from penetrating Liv once more. Major’s hands tighten on Liv’s legs as he feels Chase’s hand across his ass and then it’s him being penetrated as Chase slowly eases one of his fingers into Major’s puckered anus. He freezes, other than his head, that tilts back as he tries to adjust to the new feeling. He can feel Liv thrusting up toward him, only the head of his cock still inside her and he looks down at her, seeing her fingers moving against her clit, her eyes dark, as she watches him. He lets out a moan of pleasure that she echoes as Chase hits his prostate and begins to rub inside of him gently.

“Keep fucking her,” Chase orders, releasing his hip, and Major slips down into Liv once more as she growls her appreciation.

Major thrusts steadily into Liv, relishing each outward stroke as he presses himself back onto Chase’s hand. A high keening starts to fall from Liv’s lips, and Major joins her, sounds of pleasure reverberating around the room. He barely notices when Chase adds a second finger, pushing inside him. A shot of pain resonates as Chase stretches his fingers to spread him wider, but the moment is brief before it’s one more pleasure humming through his body.

Chase continues to works him, spreading him wider and wider, as Major’s hips thrust backwards and forward—driving deep inside Liv on the way down, then taking Chase deeper as he thrusts back up toward him.

When Chase removes his fingers, Major lets out a deep moan of discontent at the loss but then, the shock of cold wetness between his cheeks makes him pause. One of Chase’s hand drops onto his shoulder, the other grasps his hip again, and Major feels Chase’s breath on the back of his neck.

“Hold still,” Chase says in a husky voice before biting Major’s trapezius.

Stars dance in front of Major’s eyes, exquisite pain shooting through him, as Chase buries the head of his cock in Major’s ass. Chase only gives him a second to adjust before pushing himself deeper inside. Major cries out as Chase finally sinks his cock deep into him, and a wave of pleasure surges through his body.

“Keep fucking her,” Chase says through gritted teeth. “Make her come before you do. That's an order.”

Major fixes his gaze on Liv, but she isn’t looking at him. Instead, her eyes are fixed past his shoulder, watching as Chase rides him from behind.

She screams with ecstasy as Major sinks into her, pulling away slightly from Chase. As he leaves Liv, he impales himself onto Chase’s hard cock again.

The threesome begins their movements slowly, Major sliding back and forth, between fucking and being fucked. The conflicting sensations are overwhelming and Major felt a tightening low in his abdomen. Remembering Chase’s order that Liv needed to come first, Major rests his hand on her hip and strokes his thumb across her clit while also thrusting faster and harder, hoping he could push her over the edge. The thought of what might happen if he didn’t follow Chase’s order was both frightening and thrilling.

When Liv begins to contract around his cock, crying out from her orgasm, Chase reaches down and cups Major’s balls, giving them a soft squeeze.

“Good work. Now it’s your turn,” Chase says and grips both Major’s hips, beginning to thrust harder into Major, pulling out farther before slamming into him again, pressing him even deeper into Liv beneath him.

Already on the edge, it only takes a few thrusts before Major cries out from the pain and pleasure of his own orgasm—filling Liv with his cum. As the muscles in his anus contract hard around Chase’s cock, he can feel Chase’s thrusts becoming erratic until finally, Major feels his huge cock pulsing inside him, the final orgasm in their chain of pleasure.

Major slumps forward a little, but Chase continues to thrust into him, long deep strokes with a twist of his hips, like he’s trying to pump every drop of cum into Major. When Chase pulls back on his hips again, Major’s cock slides out of Liv and his back bumps up against Chase’s hard chest. He feels Chase’s arm reach around and catch his cock in his hand, still thrusting into him and now pumping his cock and biting his shoulder again. The sensations are overwhelming and Major leans back into Chase, letting the pleasure wash over him.

Chase was still enjoying the feeling of Major’s tight ass clutching at him but it was obvious that the other man was about to drop. He reluctantly pulls his cock away before thrusting in once more, feeling a throb in his groin at the moan that his motion evokes in Major. He strokes Major’s cock again, wondering how long before he’ll be ready to go again, when Liv’s voice breaks through his orgasmic haze.

“Feeling neglected here.”

Chase looks down over Major’s shoulder to the tiny woman in the chair. She is twisting a nipple with one hand and the other is between her legs. As he watches, two fingers slide inside her while her thumb rubs over her clit. Her bottom lip is caught between her teeth and her eyes are glazed with arousal.

“We can’t have that, can we?” Chase asks and Major’s head lifts at the sound of his voice. Chase releases Major’s cock and pulls out of his ass with a low groan.

“You, take a break. I don’t suggest that you sit right away.” Chase stands and peels the condom off, laughing as Major collapses on his belly on the floor next to the chair where Liv is sitting, looking up at them. “I’ll be back in a minute for you,” he promises Liv, and walks to his kitchen to drop the condom in the trash.

Liv continues to toy with herself, her head resting on the back of the chair, her eyes closing as she enjoys the little shocks of pleasure running through her.

“Already given one person the orgasm of their life,” Chase says in her ear and her eyes pop open. A wicked smile is pulling up the corner of his lips. “Let’s give you a turn too.”

Chase's fingers slide against hers, burying deep inside of her. She gasps as his thumb moves next to hers against her clit and her hips buck, an invitation for more. He leans over her, his lips finding hers and he roughly clamps his mouth on his lips.

He remembers what she likes, from their first time together, and her body goes limp in his grasp, allowing him to manhandle her as he pleases. Chase’s arm winds around her back and he pulls her up to him. Releasing her lips, his mouth clamps down on her nipple roughly and she cries out again as his teeth make contact with her sensitive skin.

Working his fingers inside of her, he finds her g-spot and presses into it hard, working the pads of his fingers over it while his thumb presses down on her clit, making rough circles over her delicate nub. She pulls her hand away from herself, grabbing the back of Chase’s neck with her wet hand.

Her loud mewls of pleasure reverberate through the house as she bucks against Chase’s hand, searching for release.

Major rises from his place on the ground and crawls around the chair to watch Liv squirm under Chase in ecstasy. He kneels by the arm, his head dropping down to catch her other nipple in his mouth, flicking it with the tip of his tongue.

“Oh God!” Liv screams, her voice fills the room, as she twists under the men.

Major finds Chase’s hand and follows his lead, slipping two fingers against his into Liv’s soft body. His hand twists and his thumb presses against the tight bud of her ass, making her scream out again.

In seconds, she falls apart under the men, crying out as her orgasm rolls over her.

“Keep going,” Chase calls out, keeping his pace as Liv writhes in their hands.

Liv’s unrelenting orgasm continues in one long wave, cresting higher and higher as the two men continue to work every spot on her body. The pleasure begins to turn to pain and she finally begs them to release her from her orgasm.

Satisfied that their work is done, Chase nods to Major and the men move away together, leaving her limp on the chair, as waves of satisfaction continue to wash over her long after they remove themselves from her body. She pulls her legs together and curls into a contented ball, a smile forming on her lips.

Chase pats Major on the shoulder. “Let’s let her get her bearings. Come on,” he says with a smirk and stands.

Major casts a final glance down at Liv and takes note of the look of bliss on her face. From past experience, he’s pretty sure she’ll be asleep in a few minutes. He grabs a throw from the couch and lays it over her, then he quietly moves past her to follow Chase.

The men walk through the house in silence, crossing through the large master bedroom, and finally ending up in the ensuite. Chase opens the big glass doors to the shower and steps into the large, marble space. He turns on the water and it shoots out of various nozzles above and around him.

“Come on in,” he says, throwing a wide grin at Major.

Major nods and follows him inside, closing the glass door behind him. Chase moves back from the rain shower coming from the ceiling, making room for Major. He steps underneath the stream and closes his eyes, the hot water washing over his skin.

Chase runs his hands up Major’s arms and steps closer, pressing his muscular body against his back. His lips gently brush along Major’s neck before stopping just below his ear.

“Did you like what we did?” Chase murmurs, nibbling gently on Major’s earlobe.

“Yeah. I liked it,” Major says. “A lot.”

Chase’s hand slides across Major’s pecs, his forearm pressing him closer.

“Good. Because I’ve got a proposition for you,” Chase says. “Move in here. I have a spare room if you want your own space. Or my bed is big enough for two. Or sometimes three.”

Major’s hands move up to grasp Chase’s muscular forearm. “Is that your motive? To get to Liv through me...so to speak.”

Chase lets out a low chuckle, his forehead resting on the back of Major’s head. “No. My whole plan for tonight was to seduce you. Liv was just a fun little addition.”

“Well, it's nice to be wanted.” Major laughs softly.

“Is that a yes?”

Major pauses to think, the events of that evening running through his mind. An involuntary shiver of pleasure releases across his body when he gets to the part of the night where Chase made him come.

“Oh, and did I mention I have every game system imaginable?” Chase adds with a laugh. “And a pretty sizeable...television.”

Major slips around to face Chase, the men now nose-to-nose. “Are you trying to entice me with sex and gaming?”

Chase licks his lips, his eyebrows quirked. “Not necessarily at the same time, but yes. I’ll tell you though, there is something very entertaining about seeing who can score the highest while the other gives them a blow job.”

Major draws in a breath, the sudden thought of his cock in Chase’s mouth while he negotiates a virtual battlefield makes him throb. Chase grins, like he can see what’s in Major’s head, and reaches between them, wrapping his long fingers around both their cocks, pumping them both with his clenched hand a few times, before releasing them and stroking his hand down Major’s side.

“So? Is it working? My...enticement?”

Major squeezes his eyes shut. He’s so turned on he can barely think. “I thought you weren't into commitment?”

“Who said anything about commitment? I'm suggesting great sex and gaming, not happily ever after.”

Major leans in and brushes his lips across Chase’s, stepping close enough that their wet skin sticks to each other. His hand slips behind Chase’s head and he pulls him into a deep kiss. When they part, Major smiles.

“Yeah. It's working.”

“Excellent. That’s what I wanted to hear.”

Chase leans into him again for another long kiss, teasing Major’s mouth open with his tongue. When Major can think again, he’s pushed tightly against Chase who’s backed against the tile wall. Their hard cocks rub against each other in time with Major’s rocking hips. Chase’s hands are on Major’s ass, one hand gripping him so hard there are sure to be bruises in the morning while the other has slid back between his cheeks, fingers sliding inside.

Major wrenches his mouth away from Chase’s, kissing and sucking down the other man’s neck and shoulders while slipping his own hands around to grab at Chase’s ass. Chase laughs, shifting his hips forward to give Major more room to grope.

“You about ready to fuck me?” he asks. “I’m enjoying this bump and grind but everyone’s gotten fucked tonight except me and if you don’t do something about that soon, I’m gonna have to dig out the strap-on for Liv.”

A nervous laugh explodes out of Major, as involuntary as the simultaneous hard grind of his cock against Chase’s.

Chase chuckles, rocking with him. “I’m not sure if that’s about fucking me or the idea of Liv being able to fuck you.”

“Probably a little of both,” Major admits. He glances around. “Lube? Condom?”

“Zombie-ism is the STD that kills all the other STDs. The condom is just about easy cleanup which isn’t as much of an issue in the shower. And lube—” he jerks his head toward the rack of product hanging on the wall. “Shampoo, body wash, lube—” The wicked grin is back. “—all the shower essentials.”

“I think I’m gonna like it here,” Major says, grinning back at him.


End file.
